Por esas casualidades
by FlorCullenHale'Grey
Summary: La vida es aquello que te va sucediendo mientras estás ocupado haciendo otros planes. - John Lennon - Rosalie/Emmett


_**Disclaimer: Los pesonajes no me pertenecen son de la genial y gran la historia es de mi autoría y está prohibida su reproducción.**_

_**Capítulo I :**_

"Tú puedes Rose vamos tu puedes,debes ser alguien en este lugar ,tu puedes"

me repetía a mi misma mirando que imperfección poseía Melody en sus piruetas,tratando de así corregirlas al llegar mi turno .Las últimas notas del piano

quedaban flotando en el aire y un bufido de la Señora Wendoff corto con la tensión creada en el ambiente

-Ya puede retirarse Señorita Brown ,no puedo tolerar errores a esta etapa,no quiero que pise nuevamente mi estudio - dijo mirandola despectivamente ,la pobre se hechó a llorar y salió corriendo del salón -Les quedó claro jóvenes que ya no toleraré esas equivocaciones a esta altura del partido ;por favor la que sigue rápido - anunció .

Bien es tu turno Rose los nervios fuera ,los nervios fuera -Ya puede comenzar- y así empecé ,sí lo sé ¿quién creería que en el Ballet hay tanta competencia y discriminación ?

Bueno yo se los puedo asegurar ,tres años atrás pensaba que todo era color de rosa y que te daban ánimos para triunfar en lo que quisieras pero no todo era así y comprendí que si deseas ser la mejor debes pasar sobre cualquiera no importa quién sea como sea.

Soy Rosalie Lilian Hale mi cabello es rubio,metro setenta,ojos azules-grisáceos y blanca ,me considero bonita ,prescedo de L.A California pero para cumplir mi sueño tuve que dejar

las adoradas playas por Alemania,no me quejo pero extraño casa. Poseo un "hermano mayor" llamado Jasper ,sí se cree mayor por haber nacido tres minutos antes que yo ,y a John y Julie

los mejores padres del mundo ya e perdido la comunicación con ellos debido a la agitada vida que elegí llevar,pero por suerte tengo a mis amigas Alice y Bella,a ambas las conocí aquí

cuando llegué el primer día ,lo recuerdo como si ubiera sido ayer...

**-Flashback-**

Estaba caminando con solo 16 años por el jardín del gran y prestigioso frente de la escuela de formación de los mejores bailarines del mundo,mi sueño desde niña que siempre pensé sería fácil pero estaba intimidada .

Con las valijas y bolsos en manos junte agallas y entré ,los pasillos repletos de jóvenes y jovencitas con valijas,me sentí obserbada pero jamás bajé la cabeza siempre con la frente en alto,todos

me miraban de arriba hacia abajo ,otros murmuraban y reían ,pero lo que captó por completo mi atención fue una chica de baja estatura

yo no le daría más de metro cincuenta y cinco ojiverde ,con cabello corto negro y un vestido que desde distancia supe era Dolce and Gabbana con unas ballerinas Prada,por lo que se veía

tenía un gran gusto para la ropa ,se encontraba saltando frenéticamente de arriba a abajo con una sonrisa y junto a ella una chica con cara de sufrimiento de cabello largos caoba

ojos cafés con unos jeans una remera básica salmón y unas zapatillas Converse ,me apiadaba de ella mentalmente aquella duende parecía algo muy hiperactiva, sin querer al pasar a su lado

solté una pequeña risita ambas me miraron haciendo el mismo Scan que los demás pero la más baja abrió tanto los ojos que por un momento tuve miedo que se le calleran de las cuencas ¿Acaso tenía monos en la cara ?desvié la mirada y seguí mi camino .

- Espera tú la rubia alta! -gritó alguien agudamente ,me giré y la pelinegra me perseguía -No me digas que esos son los Chimmy -Choo de la última temporada otoño invierno - dijo mirando fijamente

mis botas rojo carmesí ,sí debía admitirlo me encantaba gastar dinero en ropa de diseñador ,pero era solo una de mis obseciones la moda

-Pues si estas son - contesté algo incómoda ,un chillido escapó de sus labios y luego unos cuantos ¡Oh mi dios !¡Oh mi dios !

-Te envidio no los conseguí por ningún medio y son mis favoritos -hizo un tierno puchero -por cierto Alice Cullen y ella es Bella Swan- dijo presentándose y sonriendo

-Rosalie Hale,pero pueden decirme Rose- dije mirando a la pelinegra y a la castaña

-Hola Rose pues... que número de cuarto te asignaron,a nosotras el 5A- contestó mmm... pues no sabía cual cuarto ,saque de mi bolso de mano la carta y... _**"NO ME JODAS" **_

-el mismo cuarto que ustedes -sonreí maravillada

-Siiii! Presiento que seremos grandes amigas- concluyó abrazándome casi atentando a dejarme sin oxígeno...

**-FinFlashback-**

Desde ese día somos inseparables .

Di uno ,dos,tres,diez giros y concluí el baile ,estaba cansada y agitada pero por fuera mi cara no se inmutaba ,la Señora Wendoff medio sonrió pero aún mantenía su seriedad característica

-Bueno señorita Hale,lo hizo estupendo espero verla en el elenco de este año- concluyó dándose la vuelta para agarrar sus pertenencias y abandonar el salón .

Saliendo del shock agarre mis cosas y comencé a correr hacia la habitación .Cuando llegué había una Alice concentradísima pintándose las uñas de los pies y una Bella tirada

en la cama escuchando su reproductor de música

-Aaaahh! -grité Alice se calló de la cama y Bella despertó de su ensoñación

-¿Qué te sucede ,no te das cuenta de que ahora el rubí no va a quedar perfecto ?-contestó Ali haciendo puchero

-Oh me ofendes no te alegras de que tu amiga novata pueda llegar a estar contigo en la representación de "El lago de los cisnes "- dije finjiendo estar ofendida

Al regó el esmalte por la alfombra cuando se le cayó y corrió abalanzándose sobre mi haciendo que cayéramos ambas en el piso

-Te felicito Rose es genial-contestó dándome un fuerte abrazo ,Bella se unió a la pila de brazos y piernas en el piso y me besó la mejilla

-Sii! vas a estar con nosotras ,pero dime ¿cómo lograste avanzar un año ?- preguntó ,sí ellas llevaban un año más que yo -

Pues... la profesora espera verme en la lista de papeles de la obra que sale - corte mirando el reloj de mi muñeca- en exactamente dos horas - dije ilusionada me encantaría ser la reina cisne ,es

mi sueño desde pequeña .Al se levantó tosió en un gesto para llamar la atención

-Entonces esto merce ... una tarde de compras ! - dijo y empezó a hacer su bailecito de la victoria ,yo la acompañé y Bella rodó los ojos y se nos unió .

Dos horas comprando en el centro comercial y 80 locales más tarde con mi BMW y el porsche de Alie completamente llenos bajamos prácticamente corriendo hacia la cartelera de anuncios

con mi dedo fui marcando y buscando mi nombre y lo encontré :

_**Rosalie Hale -Reina Cisne**_

empecé a respirar pesadamente y caían por mis mejillas lágrimas de felicidad

-Lo logré ! Sí,lo logré - Grité abrazando a Alice y a Bella

-Sabíamos que tu podrías -me contestaron a coro .Sí éste día realmente era _**GENIAL **_.


End file.
